bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Malice89/TRBG: The Sequel (26)
Chapter #26: Stark Raven Love I was in the main hallway when I saw the most dreadful sign of a dreadful holiday that's coming up: Valentine's Day. The whole school was in full Valentine's Day mode, with all kinds of flowers, from carnations to roses of various types and colors; the halls of Bullworth Academy was decorated with red, and pink streamers and even red hearts. They seem to put everything Valentine's Day to the nines. I went to one of the flower tables to see Mandy and Loraine (one of Mornton High's cheerleaders) manning the booth. They were happy to see me. "Hi Malice." Loraine greeted. "What flowers are you selling?" I asked. "Well we have roses, lilies, and carnations in pink, white, and of course red." Mandy said while turning to the inventory. "I see." I tersely said. "Would you buy a flower, only $2 a flower?" Mandy pondered. "I'm good." I replied back to them. I soon went out of the line, in favor of the other students getting their flowers for their betroths. Soon after I left the line the bell rung and I dashed to Art class. As I went upstairs I heard the School band (which mostly consisted both Crestwood and Mornton) in the Music room next door, playing a very horrible rendition of Emilie Autumn's 'Misery Love's Company', I went inside to get away from hearing the second verse of that song. I then went to an empty easel and waited for Mrs. Galloway to come in the room. It’s taken a few minutes for Mrs. Galloway to get in the room as I predicted. "Good Morning class. Today's assignment is something you love." Mrs. Galloway explained the assignment. I went to the supply station to get what I need for the assignment. I got red, violet, and black paints; a palette; and a 12X16 unused canvas. Then I got to the easel and got to work on my assignment. After an hour I was done and Mrs. Galloway came to me and was fascinated at my portrait of Raven. "A lovely painting Malice." She complemented, then she went to Sam's painting which was a painting of the Grim Reaper Mrs. Galloway was unamused, "Honestly Sam." "What you said something you love." Sam said in a depressing tone. The bell rung and it was time for lunch. I rushed downstairs to see the cafeteria was no different than the hallways from earlier. I then went to the table where my friends are. They all have either white lilies or red queens’ roses. "Hey Malice." Absinthe greeted. "So any plans for Valentine's Day?" Orpheus asked me. "Well I Raven is doing well, but he has a cold." I replied. "Talked to him on Vampire Freaks?" Ember asked. "I did, but you know that when he gets sick, he usually weak as a kitten." I responded. "I see." Grimore said tersely. "Well I'm going to his house after school, and see if he needs anything." I explained, "Besides I have to deliver his homework anyway." The bell rung and I went to the Home Ect. room. Miss. Knight was franticly pacing herself around the room like a dog that hasn't been neutered. She then stopped once everyone came in. "Oh hi class." She said noticing the class, "Well I'm been asked to man the school's bake sale and I'm in charge." She explained. A Crestwood girl raised her hand in curiousity. "Are we involved?" The girl asked. "Well I'm enlisting everyone in cooking club is hosting the sale. If you want you can volenteer." Miss. Knight replied. "Ok." The girl said like a total ditz. "Now class, in honor of Valentine's Day we'll be doing both cooking and sewing today. One half can cook and the other sew." Miss. Knight explained, "But there's a catch. You have to put something related to Valentine's Day." "Yes ma'am." The class said in unison. Everyone was going to the supply closets (one for cooking and the other for sewing), like it was Black Friday. I decided to do a cooking assignment with a heart-shaped cake mold. I then went to find cake mix in vanilla, and some white icing, with red food coloring. I then went to the cooking station and got to work. It took about a half hour to finish the baking part and an aditional 5 minutes to cool and decorate. After class I took the cake to Raven's house, along with dozen of red roses, in my hand. I took the normal route to his house and I was there. I stepped on the front steps of the manse, and rung the doorbell. Allison was the one who answered the door. "A cake and flowers, are you a lesbian?" Allison snarked. "No! Is Raven here?" I asked. "Upstairs." Allison snapped. I then rushed up the stair and headed for the second room on the left. I opened the door and Raven was in bed sleeping, while listening to Siouxie and The Banchees' Spellbound. I came closer and closer to Raven's bed and he woke up from his nap. "Malice." Raven said, half asleep. "Yes, and I got your homework." I said turning to my backpack, and getting a folder of Raven's homework, then passed it to him. "And the cake and flowers." Raven said pointing to the cake and flowers. "Hear you go." I said while putting the roses and the cake on Raven's desk. "Thanks Malice." Raven thanked. "You're welcome." I said back at him, "I love you, Raven." Category:Blog posts